Users often use user devices to exchange voice calls and text messages. During operation of a vehicle, the act of receiving or responding to a call or message by a user poses a safety hazard to the user and to surrounding motorists. Additionally, vehicle laws in many jurisdictions prevent the use of user devices during operation of a vehicle. A sender of a call or message may be unaware that the recipient is operating a vehicle at the time that the sender initiates the call or message.